


Lamentation of a Taken Vandal

by BepisPerfected



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BepisPerfected/pseuds/BepisPerfected
Summary: The fragmentary thoughts of a Taken Vandal as it grapples with its identity.
Kudos: 8





	Lamentation of a Taken Vandal

I was once something

Now I am nothing

No, not nothing, for nothing implies absence

I am a hole filled with [backwards]

I look up as much as my crooked neck allows

I see my Captain

He was my Captain

I don’t remember his name

He is bigger than me, stronger than me

And when he hides it is a weapon

I remember once I could be like him

It was a dream, achievable with the right deception

But as I was, I always will be

I always will be lesser

For He has decreed

And when I hide, I hide in My Space

But I know it is really His Space

I wander this place that is not His

I cannot feel Him anymore

But He instructed that we be here

And so we are

I shiver, shift, wander aimlessly

My steps are not my own, sometimes

I yearn for full control of myself, like I once had

I saw a thing a long while ago

That was like what I once was.

I called to it

Screamed to it

Begged it for help

But all that came out was two sniper shots

I stumble across another

It is like me, but I once feared it

I know this thing

It is meant for building

It finds the tallest, the strongest

The vulnerable

And it makes it impervious

It stares at me and I wonder why

Then I change, better than before

I do not feel the cold, the rocks do not scratch my feet

This thing has chosen me

I take a step, and it follows

Perhaps I am more than I was

It acknowledges me before others

Like a servant to a king

I turn to celebrate, and it breaks contact

The beam is gone

I see it stumble towards a rock

And try to make it [better-than]

And I realize this thing is as trapped and confused as me

Less than an animal

I shift, somewhere new

It is still blue and white with tan rocks and green infection upon those rocks

I used to call them plants

I look down, as much as my crooked neck allows

And see bones

I envy them

The dead have no cage

I pull to pick them up

Strain and struggled against the weight of [don’t-do-that]

I shoot the ground next to them

Again I try, subtle this time

I plead with my knees to bend

I stumble

I beg my lower arm to clasp a vertebra

My fingers twitch

My torment offers sweet reward

A single bone rests in my claws

Barely balanced between two open fingers

I hear a voice and wonder

Is it Him

But it is not

I have not heard another voice in some time

It says

“Look at me, doom-driven Vandal

Look at me and Know

For I can offer all that you desire

All that you could ever think and more 

Look at me, O holder mine”

I knew how to want

It knew how to know that

And I wanted so desperately, that these black burning shackles could not contain it

I wanted

And it replied

I opened my eyes

I saw death

I looked around, for my neck was no longer crooked, and basked in painful demise

They swarmed me

Clutched me

Tore at my new-found flesh

I could feel a word rip at my throat as it roared to escape

The only sound I heard was the hoarse whisper

“Ahamkara”

And the bones laughing behind me.


End file.
